


Watermelon sugar

by littlediable



Category: Fine Line - Harry Styles (Album), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut, Song Lyrics, Song: Watermelon Sugar (Harry Styles), Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Watermelon sugar by Harry Styles combined with Kylo going down on you and you returning the favor.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 12





	Watermelon sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had, hope you enjoy it xxx

Tastes like strawberries on a summer evenin'  
And it sounds just like a song  
I want more berries and that summer feelin'  
It's so wonderful and warm

I will probably never get used to Kylo going down on me. The way he took his time and how he’d worship every part of my body. Feeling his kisses on my thighs, marking the way to my throbbing core, where I needed him the most. 

Breathe me in, breathe me out  
I don't know if I could ever go without  
I'm just thinking out loud  
I don't know if I could ever go without

He grabbed my hip on each side and looked me straight in the eyes while his tongue licked a long stripe up my cunt. He kissed my pussy and he let out a deep moan while inhaling my scent. “Fuck babygirl you smell so fucking amazing.”, his voice as deep as it could get. His kitten licks turned into deeper and faster licks. 

Watermelon sugar high  
Watermelon sugar high  
Watermelon sugar high  
Watermelon sugar high  
Watermelon sugar 

As soon as his fingers came into play, his tongue switched to my swollen clit. I could feel my orgasm approaching at an embarrassingly fast pace. My hands buried themselves in his deep raven curls. His middle and index fingers moving in and out of my pussy while I could suddenly feel him using the force on my swollen nub. “Don’t you dare close your eyes little girl”, he rasped out. Fuck I could probably cum from his voice alone. My eyes stayed on him the whole time, while my toes curled to the point where it became painful. My mouth hanging open while one last lick pushed me over the edge.

Strawberries on a summer evenin'  
Baby, you're the end of June  
I want your belly and that summer feelin'  
Getting washed away in you

Blowing off Kylo was always something I enjoyed, just hearing his moans and deep grunts was enough to make me feel proud. It was no secret that Kylo was massive and it took me some time to master my performance. But over time I learned what makes him crazy and will coax an orgasm out of him in less than a minute. I was drunk on lust, his throbbing length filling my mouth while my nose pressed into his pubic bone. His intoxicating scent surrounding me. 

Breathe me in, breathe me out  
I don't know if I could ever go without

My hands worked on his cock while I turned my attention towards his balls. Gathering some saliva, I circled around them, I could feel his orgasm approaching, his hands fisted into my long hair, deep moans erupting from his chest, he wasn’t one to keep silent. 

Watermelon sugar high  
Watermelon sugar high  
Watermelon sugar high  
Watermelon sugar high  
Watermelon sugar 

I took him deeper in my mouth, my hands working on the parts I couldn’t reach. I traced his vein up to his deep red head, which was leaking some precum. His grip on my hair became stronger and his breathing became quicker. He was near. With one last look into his eyes I could feel his cum shooting down my throat.

I just wanna taste it, I just wanna taste it  
Watermelon sugar high


End file.
